


Drunken Words, Sober Thoughts | Mike Munroe x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Until Dawn Oneshots [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: After Jessica’s party, Mike gets some loose lips.





	Drunken Words, Sober Thoughts | Mike Munroe x Reader

"Goddammit." You muttered under your breath, parking your car underneath a street light. All you wanted to do was stay in and binge watch your favorite show but no, you got dragged into this nonsense.

You pulled out your phone, texting Mike that you were outside. Mike had tried to convince you to come to the party at Jessica's but you passed, not in a party mood. You crossed your arms, waiting for Mike.

After a few moments, you watched Mike's silhouette appear from the bright, booming house, waving to people as he shut the door. You watched as he stumbled down the driveway, searching for your car.

He found your car after you honked the horn. He clumsily opened the door and practically fell into your passenger seat. "Hey sweetheart." He slurred with a stupid grin. You couldn't help but smile as you buckled him in.

You let out a small laugh as Mike grabbed your face, pulling you in for a kiss. You laughed against his lips before pulling away. "What?" Mike asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You taste like cheap beer." You replied, starting your car up. You listened absentmindedly as Mike babbled on about something. "Hey (Y/N). (Y/N)!" Mike called out. "What?" You asked, glancing over at him.

"You know you're really pretty, right?" Mike asked, making you blush. "I've been told." You said with a small smirk. "Well, they're wrong." Mike declared, making your mouth fall open. "Excuse me?"

"You're not pretty, you're gorgeous!" Mike said, shaking his hands or emphasis. "You look like a freaking goddess!" You couldn't stop the stupid grin from spreading across your face.

"Really?" You questioned, looking at your yoga pants and messy hair. "Totally! And you're so nice and you always smell good..." Mike trailed off, staring out of the window. Your heart swelled as you pulled up outside of your house.

"C'mon, baby." You told Mike, opening your door and going around to his. You opened Mike's door, holding onto Mike's arm as he leaned most of his weight on you. 

You started leading him into your house but it was difficult as Mike was trying to nuzzle your neck. "Mike..." You whined, opening your front door. "(Y/N)..." He mocked, planting a kiss on your forehead.

"Not tonight, Michael." You warned, not wanting him to start something you couldn't finish. "Tomorrow then." Mike declared, moving away from you. Even after 6 months of dating, you still blushed like crazy when Mike took off his shirt and moved to unbuckle his pants.

"Go to bed, baby." You told Mike as he kicked off his pants. "I'll be there in a minute." Mike grinned at you. "Love you." Mike called, heading to the bedroom. "Love you too!" You called, heading over to the cabinet.

 _He'll want this in the morning,_ you thought to yourself, pulling out a bottle of Advil and water. You took them with you to the bedroom, setting them on a nearby table and climbed into bed with Mike.

You sighed happily as Mike threw one arm over you, pulling you into him. You were slowly lulled to sleep by the beat of his heart.


End file.
